


Assistant

by TheJayAgenda



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Post Game, Post Good End, chapter has it so you can put your name where y/n is, chapter one is where I left my name and pronouns, he is still doing dentist work but only cause he has to for a little longer, if you squint at the end, jelous habit, post lily ending, protective habit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJayAgenda/pseuds/TheJayAgenda
Summary: After the events of the Habitat, Jay agreed to help Boris follow his dreams and open a flower shop, but sometimes in order to make dreams come true, you gotta keep doing what you hate out of neccessity. But Jay agreed to help with that too, and work as his front desk assistant. Unfortunately, no matter what you do, when you work with the public, you're bound to have to deal with some really annoying people...________Chapter 2 is the same fic but made to be reader insert friendly!





	1. Round One: Jay Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I did a little world set up at the beginning, like the first 2 paragraphs, just to help set where in the timeline you are, and set up the scene!

A little over a month and a half had passed since the events at the Habitat. Boris had taken about two weeks to himself after everything, taking the time to calm down and recollect himself. He took the time to really self reflect on his life, and figure out what he wanted to do. Jay was, of course, there to help. They were there to listen, to comfort, to assist in any way they could. 

The duo had spent some time spitballing what should happen next. No one came forward about the Habitat. What was there to come forward about? By the time the ‘Big event’ rolled around, Jay was the only one left in the Habitat, and they weren't going to say anything. This meant that Boris he could keep practicing…But did he want to? Not really. What _ did _ he want to do? After many hours of discussion, Boris Habit decided he would pursue his childhood dream, and open a flower shop, run by him and his lovely Jay. But starting something like that, it took time, it took money, and they couldn’t just sit and wait while it happened. 

The conclusion they came to was this; Boris would go back to practicing dentistry, and on the side they would open the flower shop. He would keep his practice going until flower shop alone was making enough to sustain them. It wasn’t his favorite option, but it was their best option. 

Jay, of course, was ready to help. They worked both at the flower shop, and in his office. Kamal helped too, coming back as Dr. Habit’s assistant, and also taking small shifts at the flower shop. Currently, Jay was sitting at the front desk of the office, going over some paperwork. There was a jingling sound from the door as a patient walked in. With a warm smile, Jay looked up and greeted the person. 

“Hello there.” They said warmly. “How are you today John?” 

“Wonderful, and yourself?  
“Doing well.” They continued to smile. The gentleman approached the counter, leaning against it while looking at Jay. “Oh, you don’t have to check in, I already marked you as here. Dr. Habit will be with you shortly.” Their voice was cheery, perfect for customer service. It’s why the agreed to help here in the office, they didn’t know much about actual dentistry, but people sure loved them. 

“Well can’t I just come over and talk to the pretty person running the front desk.” He asked, raising an eyebrow as a smirk settled onto his lips. Oh no. Jay chuckled nervously, but he didn’t seem to notice the sudden tension in their shoulders. 

“Oh, haha, you’re too kind.” They no longer smiled with their teeth, trying so hard to not show how thrown off they were. 

“Don’t be modest Jay, pretty is even too mild a word to describe you.” Jay wished there was someone, literally  _ anyone _ , else in the waiting room right now. Something they could do to distract themselves, to make themselves look busy. “So,” He continued now, seemingly emboldened by the fact that they hadn’t outwardly rejected him or made any negative faces or remarks. “When do you get out of here?” 

Just as the man asked this, Kamal appeared behind the counter, looking like he was getting ready to leave. 

“Oh, Kamal!” Curly hair got whipped around as Jay turned too fast to look at the boy. Kamal, startled by the motion and sound, yelped and froze in place. 

“J-Jay?” He stammered out. 

“You’re on your way out?” John hadn’t moved from the counter while they talked, waiting. Maybe it would be his turn to go soon. Jay could only hope. 

“Y-yeah?” Kamal slowly relaxed his body, standing normal once more. 

“Can you stop by the flower shop? Boris and I, “ Emphasis was put on those names, and how they were together, doing things together, just them.  _ Together,  _ “after work, we’re going shopping and won’t have time to water the flowers. Can you-”

“Go and take care of them? Yeah no problem.” Kamal said. “I’ll stop by and check on everything. You’re still opening the shop tomorrow right?” Jay pursed their lips, but nodded. They didn’t really  _ want  _ John to know where they would be tomorrow but, ah, there it is. Kamal felt the tension in the air suddenly, and looked between Jay and the man he hadn’t noticed at the counter. 

“Well, uh,” He said slinging his bag over his shoulder, “See you... tomorrow?” With that Kamal walked out into the waiting room, giving a small, quick wave to John, before leaving the office entirely. Jay tried to start looking busy on the computer, but none of that deterred the man at the counter. 

“So, seems you’re busy tonight, but you work tomorrow morning? At that new flower shop right?” Oh god, oh dammit. “Let me take you out after you finish at the shop.”

“Well, uh, that’s sweet but-”

“Please, I just want to get to know you. I see you all the time here and I’d just like to 

learn more.” He was still trying to sound so sweet. Jay couldn’t get mad, but-

“Really I’m very busy and-”

“Then let me give you my number and you can let me know when you’re free.” They 

weren’t getting out of this… were they. Jay was floundering now, unsure how to respond. As they opened their mouth to just give up and accept this guys number, they noticed his face had changed from flirty to worried. What…?

“Hello Mr. Hanendorf.” a deep cheerful voice came from behind Jay as a hand was placed gently but firmly on their shoulder. They had almost forgotten how quiet he could be. “I believe it is time for you to make your way on back into my examination room, and leave my lovely partner to their work. Those teeth aren’t going to check themselves!” There was a cold and threatening undertone to his voice that left no room for argument, despite the smile on his lips, as all seven feet of him stood tall behind Jay. 

“Oh, uh, of course Dr. Habit.” John was immediately gone from the counter and was now 

making his way back into the examination room. There was a beat of silence before there was a sigh above Jay’s head. The hand on their shoulder relaxed, and Boris craned himself down over them, moving his arms to wrap around them in a comforting hold. 

“Are you alright?’ He said, his face resting on the top of Jay’s head, nose nuzzled against soft black curls. 

“I’m fine.” The tension in their own body started to ease. “I am now, at least.” 

“Good.” He said matter of factly. “You don’t have to put up with that.” 

“It wasn’t so bad.” Jay reached up a hand to pat his hair softly. They could lose themselves in those flouncy curls. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“It’s something you shouldn’t  _ have  _ to handle.” Reluctantly he stood up straight once more. Lovingly, he ran a hand through Jay’s curls. “Let me go take care of him quickly so we can be off.” He started to make his way towards the back. “Maybe I can even treat you to dinner before we go shopping~” He grinned. 

“It’s a date then.” Jay smiled fondly turning back to their computer. Boris paused in his 

tracks before smiling softly. 

“A date, yeah.” He said it almost a little too loudly, grinning, knowing what he was doing. With that he turned into the hallway and disappeared, the only reminder he was there the sound of loafers across linoleum. 

As the doctor made his way back to the patient with a small but wicked grin on his face, he thought to himself, maybe he should remind Johnathan that flossing is important, and one’s gums may bleed a little easier when they forget to floss, and when they forget to keep away from what is  _ his _ .    



	2. Round 2: Reader Friendly Edition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same fic as chapter one BUT it has y/n instead of my name, and all details that pertain solely to me have also been removed or edited to be generic!

A little over a month and a half had passed since the events at the Habitat. Boris had taken about two weeks to himself after everything, taking the time to calm down and recollect himself. He took the time to really self reflect on his life, and figure out what he wanted to do. You were, of course, there to help. You were there to listen, to comfort, to assist in any way you could. 

You two had spent some time spitballing what should happen next. No one came forward about the Habitat. What was there to come forward about? By the time the ‘Big event’ rolled around, you were the only one left in the Habitat, and you weren't going to say anything. This meant that Boris he could keep practicing…But did he want to? Not really. What _ did _ he want to do? After many hours of discussion, Boris Habit decided he would pursue his childhood dream, and open a flower shop, run by him and you, his lovely partner. But starting something like that, it took time, it took money, and you couldn’t just sit and wait while it happened. 

The conclusion you both had come to was this; Boris would go back to practicing dentistry, and on the side you would open the flower shop together. He would keep his practice going until flower shop alone was making enough to sustain you. It wasn’t his favorite option, but it was his best option. 

You, of course, were ready to help. You worked both at the flower shop, and in his office. Kamal helped too, coming back as Dr. Habit’s assistant, and also taking small shifts at the flower shop. Currently, you were sitting at the front desk of the office, going over some paperwork. There was a jingling sound from the door as a patient walked in. With a warm smile, you looked up and greeted the person. 

“Hello there.” You said warmly. “How are you today John?” 

“Wonderful, and yourself?  
“Doing well.” You continued to smile. The gentleman approached the counter, leaning against it while looking at you. “Oh, you don’t have to check in, I already marked you as here. Dr. Habit will be with you shortly.” Your voice was cheery, perfect for customer service. It’s why you agreed to help here in the office, you didn't know much about actual dentistry, but people sure loved you. 

“Well can’t I just come over and talk to the pretty person running the front desk.” He asked, raising an eyebrow as a smirk settled onto his lips. Oh no. You chuckled nervously, but he didn’t seem to notice the sudden tension in their shoulders. 

“Oh, haha, you’re too kind.” You no longer smiled with your teeth, trying so hard to not show how thrown off you were. 

“Don’t be modest Y/N, pretty is even too mild a word to describe you.” You wished there was someone, literally  _ anyone _ , else in the waiting room right now. Something you could do to distract yourself, to make yourself look busy. “So,” He continued now, seemingly emboldened by the fact that you hadn’t outwardly rejected him or made any negative faces or remarks. “When do you get out of here?” 

Just as the man asked this, Kamal appeared behind the counter, looking like he was getting ready to leave. 

“Oh, Kamal!” Your hair got whipped around as you turned too fast to look at the boy. Kamal, startled by the motion and sound, yelped and froze in place. 

“Y-Y/N?” He stammered out. 

“You’re on your way out?” John hadn’t moved from the counter while you talked, waiting. Maybe it would be his turn to go soon. You could only hope. 

“Y-yeah?” Kamal slowly relaxed his body, standing normal once more. 

“Can you stop by the flower shop? Boris and I, “ Emphasis was put on those names, and how they were together, doing things together, just you guys.  _ Together,  _ “after work, we’re going shopping and won’t have time to water the flowers. Can you-”

“Go and take care of them? Yeah no problem.” Kamal said. “I’ll stop by and check on everything. You’re still opening the shop tomorrow right?” You pursed your lips, but nodded. You didn’t really  _ want  _ John to know where you would be tomorrow but, ah, there it is. Kamal felt the tension in the air suddenly, and looked between you and the man he hadn’t noticed at the counter. 

“Well, uh,” He said slinging his bag over his shoulder, “See you... tomorrow?” With that Kamal walked out into the waiting room, giving a small, quick wave to John, before leaving the office entirely. You tried to start looking busy on the computer, but none of that deterred the man at the counter. 

“So, seems you’re busy tonight, but you work tomorrow morning? At that new flower shop right?” Oh god, oh dammit. “Let me take you out after you finish at the shop.”

“Well, uh, that’s sweet but-”

“Please, I just want to get to know you. I see you all the time here and I’d just like to 

learn more.” He was still trying to sound so sweet. You couldn’t get mad, but-

“Really I’m very busy and-”

“Then let me give you my number and you can let me know when you’re free.” You 

weren’t getting out of this, you thought… were you. You were floundering now, unsure how to respond. As you opened their mouth to just give up and accept this guys number, you noticed his face had changed from flirty to worried. What…?

“Hello Mr. Hanendorf.” a deep cheerful voice came from behind you as a hand was placed gently but firmly on your shoulder. You had almost forgotten how quiet he could be. “I believe it is time for you to make your way on back into my examination room, and leave my lovely partner to their work. Those teeth aren’t going to check themselves!” There was a cold and threatening undertone to his voice that left no room for argument, despite the smile on his lips, as all seven feet of him stood tall behind you. 

“Oh, uh, of course Dr. Habit.” John was immediately gone from the counter and was now 

making his way back into the examination room. There was a beat of silence before there was a sigh above your head. The hand on your shoulder relaxed, and Boris craned himself down over you, moving his arms to wrap around you in a comforting hold. 

“Are you alright?’ He said, his face resting on the top of you head, nose nuzzled against soft hair. 

“I’m fine.” The tension in your body started to ease. “I am now, at least.” 

“Good.” He said matter of factly. “You don’t have to put up with that.” 

“It wasn’t so bad.” You reached up a hand to pat his hair softly. You could lose yourself in those flouncy curls. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“It’s something you shouldn’t  _ have  _ to handle.” Reluctantly he stood up straight once more. Lovingly, he ran a hand through your hair. “Let me go take care of him quickly so we can be off.” He started to make his way towards the back. “Maybe I can even treat you to dinner before we go shopping~” He grinned. 

“It’s a date then.” You smiled fondly turning back to your computer. Boris paused in his 

tracks before smiling softly. 

“A date, yeah.” He said it almost a little too loudly, grinning, knowing what he was doing. With that he turned into the hallway and disappeared, the only reminder he was there the sound of loafers across linoleum. 

As the doctor made his way back to the patient with a small but wicked grin on his face, he thought to himself, maybe he should remind Johnathan that flossing is important, and one’s gums may bleed a little easier when they forget to floss, and when they forget to keep away from what is  _ his _ .    



End file.
